Hero
by ZephyrGirl51
Summary: Dani has a frightening experience after a hard day.


_1 am. Why can't I sleep? _

Dani turned over in the king-sized bed for what seemed like the millionth time. It had been a terrible day, for most of which she'd had a horrible headache, she'd had another argument with that bastard Ray over weekend visitation... she just couldn't catch a break. She'd gotten her ass burned at the Hawks' meeting once again, messed up dinner, and after all of this? She just couldn't get comfortable enough to get a much-needed night of sleep.

She sighed. The one bright spot in her day had been after the meeting. She'd blown out of there with tears stinging her eyes, but Nico caught her just outside the doors. He'd gently taken her arm and said, "Dani, it's not your fault. I know Coach gets angry, but really, this isn't about you."

Dumbfounded by this surprising side of Mr-Fix-It, she didn't even know what to say. Nico just gave her a small smile and added, "Why don't you go home and get some rest, Dani. I know you haven't had the best day."

How he knew that, she didn't know, and she didn't **wanna** know.

Flopping over on her back, she gave a long, long sigh and stared at the ceiling. Then she heard something that made her hold her breath.

_**Thump.**_

_What the..._

Wasn't a car door, because she hadn't heard it drive up. Neighbors maybe?

She sat up, her heart beginning to pound. Then she heard the distinctive sound of glass breaking.

_Oh my God. _

Grabbing her phone, she jumped out of bed and ran to the closet, curling herself into a ball while dialing 911. After closing the door on herself as quietly as she could, she listened as the operator answered. "911, what's your emergency?"

"Oh, God... my name is Santino, Danielle Santino, someone's breaking into my house," she whispered, almost positive the operator could hear her heart beating too.

"Are you hurt, Ms. Santino?"

"No, just really scared," she replied, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm upstairs in my bedroom, locked in my closet."

"Alright, I've dispatched the police, and they should be there shortly. Do you want to stay on the line with me?"

Dani's phone buzzed, and she looked at the display.

**Incoming call from: Nico**

"No, I have another call, thank you," she said quickly, and clicked the button to answer. "Ohmigawd, Nico," she breathed, "someone's breaking into my house!"

Nico swore softly. "Are you alright?"

Dani couldn't stop the tears. "Nico... I'm so scared..."

"I'm down the street, Dani, I was on my way anyhow, that's why I was calling."

"No, no, Nico, don't you dare!" she hissed into the phone.

"Remember the particular skillsets I told you I have? Well, they will come in handy tonight. Keep your head down, Dani. I'll be right there." The phone clicked silent.

"Hello? Hello? Nico? Oh, God..."

Five minutes and a quart of tears later, she heard a terrible scuffle. She buried her head in her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs.

Shouting...

Things breaking...

Thumping...

Then all was quiet.

Suddenly the door opened, and Dani screamed. Someone was leaning down into the closet with her... She began to kick.

"Dani!" The familiar voice made her stop.

"Nico?" She looked up through her tears to see Nico kneeling on the floor with her, reaching out to her. "Nico..." she cried, and fell forward into his arms.

"Sssh, Dani. I've got you." He cradled her head against his shoulder, rocking her like a child.

"Ohmigawd... Nico, I was so scared..."

"I know. I took care of it. The police should be here anytime. Let's get you out of here, okay?"

As he lifted her up, he slid out of his long black coat and wrapped it around her. She peered around him and saw someone's legs through the doorway. "Um, what'd you do?"

"What I do best."

"Did you kill 'em?"

He smiled and laughed under his breath. "No. I'd have liked to, but simply knocking their sorry asses unconscious was a much more viable option, I thought."

She snuggled into his arms. "You learn that in the Seals?"

Nico was quiet a moment. "You could say that."

"Wow. You just answered a question. I feel honored." She wasn't shaking anymore. "Thanks for being my hero."

Nico just gave her a gentle squeeze.

~~Fin~~


End file.
